X - Spock, Codename: Oracle
by Defender of the Dogma
Summary: Young Spock is forced to flee from Vulcan to a strange universe: Marvel. Meeting with X - Men and Power Pack, becoming a superhero... it may not be the Vulcan way... but is it Spock's? No slash, no blood, no anything gross.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nada, this goes for all chapters**

 **Prologue**

12 year old Spock braced himself as the swirling light began to form in a circle before him. He knew what was coming. He was going to another reality.

Spock felt the sucking from the swirling portal begin to suck at his clothes. He was being sent to another reality; something about his future self being targeted by some manner of time traveling attack towards his younger self: this time's Spock. Him. He didn't have all the details. However, he was leaving, and didn't know where to. He could only hope the variation of Earth he landed on was capable of supporting Vulcan life.

Oh, and that was another thing. He was going to Earth. He'd heard something about the weapon targeting him being fired from Earth, but he didn't know if that was related. All that he knew was that once he was there, he was safe from the assassination attempt, however his retrieval would take quite a long time, specifics unknown. And now… now the portal was at its peak. It was time to leap.

And Spock did, leaping into the swirling color and light. It enveloped him, and somehow he knew… it changed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Spock came to in a forest; the atmosphere seeming nearly exactly the same as Earth's from a long time ago. Perhaps around the 21st century. He pulled himself to his feet, leaning against a tree for support. Gasping, he fell back, his telepathy screaming. It seemed to have been far increased, along with many other physical traits. He felt… stronger. It was odd. He managed to pull his telepathy back together, and started walking in the direction of the human presences he sensed.

The presences were odd, there was something… off about them he couldn't place. He was still highly disoriented, however, and everything seemed to be spinning. He kept moving forward, stumbling heavily, until he heard voices. They seemed to be coming toward him. But everything was spinning like crazy, and he couldn't focus, couldn't even…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I think he's waking up."

The voice was high pitched, female, and sounded human. He was also pretty sure it came from an adult. He tried to open his eyes. There was something… controll… he controlled something… his mind? He couldn't remember, couldn't think.

"It's alright, take your time, you're safe here."

Spock tried to say something, but it just came out as a moan. Gentle fingers brushed over his forehead, and he fell back against something soft. He was so tired… he wasn't ready to open his eyes, and everything hurt. He was missing something, too, but he wasn't sure what. It was like everything wasn't complete, like he couldn't see, but he wasn't blind. He didn't understand… Things were coming into focus now. Slowly, but they were getting there.

Spock forced his eyes to fly open. The light slammed daggers into the back of his skull. He winced, and waited for his eyes to adjust. Soon, the conglomeration of yellow and blue and red and green all started fading into actual shapes. And there was indeed a woman standing there, or at least someone older than a teenager; a good bit older than Spock himself.

She was dressed strangely, with some kind of mask that covered most of her face, in was all in. She had brown hair and eyes, and was smiling.

"Who…?" Spock's voice cracked, and he couldn't finish. Thankfully, the woman seemed to know what he meant.

"I'm Shadowcat, from the X-Men. We know who you are. When some of the students here found you, your mind was in chaos, and your telepathy was going crazy. Sorry, we kind of had to turn that off."

That's what it was, Spock realized. They had turned off his telepathy!

"We also had to look in your mind. Sorry, but you were tearing yourself and anyone near you apart. If one of our students hadn't had telepathy, something terrible could have happened."

That made sense. An uncontrolled telepath was a dangerous telepath, and every Vulcan knew it well. If he had been endangering people, then it made sense for them to take away his telepathy, and even probe his mind. Psychic barriers could only go so far, and they weren't healthy to have for to long. Getting to the root of the problem was far safer for all involved. Spock approved, provided, of course, they were telling him all the facts.

"So we know where you came from. When we learned you came from a different reality we knew we needed some more facts, you know, to make sure you weren't evil and here to blow everyone up or something. I promise we didn't go far into your memories or anything; we just got the necessities."

Spock nodded. Of course. That made sense. He still wasn't comfortable with the idea of someone going inside his head like that; no Vulcan truly was; however if this Shadowcat was speaking the truth, then it had been logical. He had no wish to hurt someone; especially children, and it would seem to be the children Shadowcat spoke of.

"I understand." Spock said, his voice seeming more under control than before.

"Would you like me to show you around as we talk? Oh, um... I don't know if I can... we were actually watching you in shifts... I need to report in. I might not be the one to show you 'round... sorry."

"That is alright." Spock stated. "I am certain you are quite busy."

"Yeah... hold on a sec. Hey, Cyc? This is Shadowcat, Spock woke up. Uh huh. He's fine. Gotcha. Okay, I'll tell him. See ya."

Shadowcat turned back to the young Vulcan before her.

"Okay, so Cyclops says I'm needed elsewhere, we're gonna have to have Rachel show you around."

"I see. A cyclops is a one eyed creature from Greek mythology."

"Yeah, you really don't get the whole superhero name thing, do you? Don't have 'em over there. Well..." Shadowcat was cut off by a redheaded woman with a boyish haircut opening the door.

"Sorry to cut you short, 'Cat, but Cyke says you're needed at the X - Jet. Mission."

"'Kay Rachel. Thanks." Shadowcat stood, flashed Spock a grin, and dove through the wall. Literally. Passing through it as though it wasn't even there. Spock stared.

"Everyone's kind of weird here." the redhead explained. I'm Rachel. I'm a telepath, like you. Come on, see the school."

Spock got up. "May I ask how Shadowcat was able to..." He was still in shock, he supposed, but he had gone into full Vulcan mode before coming here in preparation for whatever he might find.

"That's her power. We all have one. And before you go out there, you should know that everyone out here is Human." The two walked out the door, and Spock's eyes opened wide. They were in a corridor, and it seemed to be full of children. But such children! They did not seem Human to Spock. And the things they did!

One boy was projecting ice, a girl seemingly using telekinesis, a pair of children throwing some kind of generated slime at each other. They didn't look human either. In all kinds of colors, in all kinds of shapes, it looked more like one of the interplanetary dinners his father attended. But Rachel had said they were all Human. Spock didn't understand. A man walked up to him, in different clothes than everyone else here.

He was in a one piece blue uniform with a 4 in the middle.

"I'm Reed Richards, Mr Fantastic." The man said, extending a hand. Spock flinched inwardly, and hoped in this universe they would not take offence to Vulcan etiquette.

"I apologize, sir." He wasn't sure which title to use. "Vulcans prefer not to make physical contact, particularly with fingers."

"That's all right." The man smiled, and withdrew his hand. Spock detected no signs of malice. "I'm a scientist, and I think we should probably run some tests on you; you know, to make sure this world is safe for you and all. There are also some other things about your philology I wouldn't mind discovering."

Spock inwardly began to panic. No. No more doctors, no more laboratories. The doctors didn't let you go. They hurt you and wouldn't stop. "That would be acceptable." Inwardly, Spock was panicking. This couldn't be happening. Not more doctors.

Reed Richards Mr Fantastic gave him a grin, but was then distracted by someone coming up to ask him something. He and Rachel walked off leaving Spock momentarily alone.

"We'll be back soon Spock." Rachel called over her shoulder. Spock nodded, and they left.

Suddenly, Spock heard someone coming towards him. It was a girl, about his age, with bright red hair and blue eyes.

She wore no mask, but had a one piece red uniform that covered all of her body but face, neck and hands. She had some kind of metal boots and rings around her wrists, and a picture of a prism was on her chest.

And she was flying. Flying without wings, soundlessly gliding through the air, she left a rainbow behind her, and her flight was one of the most graceful things Spock had ever seen.

He was almost disappointed when she alit next to him, but he was a Vulcan. While it would have been preferable to have seen more of this strange phenomena, this was satisfactory. After all, he did not seem in danger of running out of things to study.

"Hi, uh, I'm Lightspeed. Are you Spock?" Her smile was gentle and shy, and she seemed friendly in a way Spock had never experienced before."

"I am Spock."

"I heard about you; they said there was someone here from another reality. Are you alright? I know this is weird, but it's going to be okay. We'll find a way to get you home."

"I am satisfactory. Is my accompanyship to... Dr Richards absolutely necessary?"

"That's the right name. You can also call him Mr Fantastic; either one's fine. And I mean... we don't want you to die or anything. You should probably go... but I don't think you have too."

"It would, however, be logical."

"You say that like it decides everything."

"For Vulcans, my species, it does. We have forsook emotion for the path of logic."

"Uh… what?"

"Once Vulcans were a warlike race, so angry and uncontrolled that we were on the verge of destroying ourselves. However one of us, an incredibly wise Vulcan named Surak realized the danger in which we were placing ourselves. He discovered the path of logic, and the Vulcans followed him. Now we are a completely logical race; all emotion had been purged from us."

Lightspeed blinked. "Uh… okay. So it's logical to go to the doctors."

"Yes. Therefore I will go."

"But you don't want to."

"I have no personal opinion on the matter. It is logical or it is not. And in this case it is logical."

"If you didn't have an opinion you wouldn't have asked if you had to go."

"I was assessing the logic of the situation."

Julie raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Uh huh. Look, Spock… it's okay to be scared."

"I am not scared. And it is not okay. It is human emotion."

"It's not just human for one thing. And… and this isn't the place to have a debate. Look… can I come with you?"

"Why would you wish to accompany me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't have anything more interesting to do, and anyway, I've got a friend there, Franklin Richards. Well, he's really more Mass Master's friend, but he's my friend too. I may as well go see him."

"I suppose you may as well." Silently, Spock was glad at the suggestion. This new place... it was so strange, and so foreboding. He didn't understand, and there was no one with him. No one he knew to help him. This girl was already something familiar, and she had been kind to him so far.

And... Spock was hypothesizing that perhaps she had somehow discerned his distaste for doctors.

It was a... nice feeling, his mother would call it, to have someone to be there for him. As soon as he thought it, Spock turned inwardly upon himself. How could he allow himself to think that? Shouldn't he know by now that no one would ever really care for him? He was just the half breed. The experiment. Worthless. Not really a person. No one would ever care about him, and he did not deserve their care. He could never forget that, not ever. He was worthless. Halfbreed. And that was all he would ever be.

"Hey! Hey Pixie, you alright?"

Spock blinked. "Pixie?"

"Yeah..." Lightspeed responded. "Pixie. You look like one. Look, we gotta be getting over to the Fantasticar, okay? That's Mr Fantastic's' transportation."

"Very well. I apologize for losing attention. I was... occupied with my thoughts."

"Hey, it's fine, Spock. It's okay. You're still adjusting here; get lost in your thoughts as often as you want."

Spock nodded. "Thank you. That does not excuse my behavior, however. I will attempt to stay more focused in the future."

"Okay."

Lightspeed and Spock looked up as Mr Fantastic and Rachel came back, Mr Fantastic handing something to an about 17 year old boy with light translucent oscillating scales. The boy thanked him, and walked off.

"You ready to go?" Richards asked.

"I am ready." Spock replied.

"And I'm tagging along." Lightspeed smiled, looking excited but reserved at once. "I figured I could talk to Spock and all; no reason for him to have to take all those tests alone is there?"

"Well some of them use cardiochemonuculaic radiation so... yes for some of them."

"I understand." Lightspeed smiled. "I'll just be there for whichever ones I can."

"Very well. Come along then, you two."

Julie lead the way, and was hovering by the Fantasticar waiting for Spock and Reed. "I'll fly by myself, I can use the exercise."

Reed nodded. "Very well then. Go on."

He and Spock climbed into the car. Spock looked over the sides; there were no wheels that he could see, but there were many complex instruments all along the car. Then the whole thing began to rumble, and the car lifted off the ground!

Complex calculations and mathematical and scientific theories went flying through Spock's head as the machine lifted off the ground smoothly, before it went shooting off forward, Lightspeed flying beside them. Despite the incredibly fast nature of their travel, she seemed easily able to keep pace as she twisted and dived along in the air next to them; her rainbow trailing behind her. Spock thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Spock hesitantly stepped out of the Fantasticar, onto the roof of an incredibly tall building with no visible way to enter, at least from the roof. Lightspeed landed beside him, and gave a smile.

"Okay, so Mr Richards gets really focused on his work, so he's probably not going to hear you if you talk to him. But I will, so you can talk to me."

"I see. Thank you Lightspeed."

"You know, you can call me Julie."

"I was under the impression your name was Lightspeed?"

"That's just my superhero name. My real name is Julie. But don't tell anyone; it could get people killed."

Spock's eyebrows raised. "I do not understand."

"Do you have superheroes where you come from?"

"Negative."

"Well... when there's a guy who swipes an x-box from the store, they call the police. When someone tries to assassinate the president they call the FBI and CIA. When someone who literally eats planets comes along hoping to make Earth his next snack; they call the superheroes."

At this point a hole in the roof had opened, and they were all walking into the building. Mr Fantastic seemed utterly fascinated with something on some kind of holographic datapad. The two children may as well have been alone.

"That seems incredibly dangerous! Your planet truly faces such perils?"

"Yeah, there's this guy called Galactus. Mostly the Fantastic Four fight him (Mr Fantastic actually leads that team; it's this one), but sometimes other heroes do. He eats planets for food. And, I mean, not all dangers are even close to that bad. There are supervillains (guys with powers but they use them to kill and steal and stuff) like Rhino, or Boomerang that are just really strong, or have special weapons or something. They're not all global threats."

"Do you fight the global threats?"

"Sometimes. I've saved Earth before, the Snark planet, and Kymellia, along with my team; Power Pack. We've stopped Earth from being taken over by Kang the Conquer, a time traveling warlord too. We being Power Pack..."

Spock looked amazed. "That is... incredible. Are you not underage for such feats? Does this not violate child safety laws?"

"When it comes down to the fate of the world, or even a single person everyone has to do their part. Like Spiderman says: "With great power comes great responsibility." 12 or not, I've got the power so I've got the responsibility."

"I see." Spock considered this. "You said your true name was Julie. Would you prefer I call you that?"

"Only when we're alone or when we're at the X - Mansion (that's where we just came from) or when I'm not wearing my costume... it's also okay if we're just with the Fantastic Four and Franklin, or Thor... you know what? Let's go with you can call me Julie when we're alone, at the X - Mansion, when I'm not in costume, or when we're just with the Fantastic Four and Franklin. Not all superheroes know my secret identity, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Secret identity?"

"Secret identity... my civilian life. Who I am when I'm not flying around the sky plastering supervillians to a jail cell wall. My identity where people think I'm just a normal girl. I need that secret so my enemies won't come after my family."

"I see... you should not have told me your secret identity in that case. It was not logical."

"I think it was a good idea."

They finally came to a series of doors, where Mr Fantastic stopped. "Alright, here we are. Lightspeed, you can come in for this one. These are just the preliminary tests."

The three walked into the room. Spock and Julie continued talking.

"Are superhero names different that normal human titles?"

"Yeah. They usually describe a power (I'm Lightspeed, and I can fly at the speed of light), sometimes they just sound cool, like Wolverine, or Rogue. Or even just something about them, like Captain America."

"And Mr Fantastic?"

"That would be one of the 'cool' names. Like Marvel Girl or something."

"I see. It seems more logical to have the name describe the power."

"Like I said; that's what's most normal. Storm, Hawkeye, Spider Man. Most people base their names off their powers."

"Fascinating. Do any use their actual names?"

"Sure. Thor uses his real name. He's the god of thunder."

"Thor was a mythical..."

"Not here." Julie interrupted. "Here he's quite alive, and I actually helped save him and all of Asgard."

Spock's eyebrows flew up. "Incredible!"

Then Mr Fantastic walked up and gestured Spock over to a machine to lie down on, and Julie stayed by Spock's side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Spock, we have a problem."

Spock looked up, momentary fear stabbing in his chest. What was the problem? Was he unable to survive on this planet? Was Julie somehow causing some sort of radiation that was killing him? The second option was illogical and unfounded; he had no reason to believe such a thing. It showed unseamly emotional attachment to this newfound human girl; an attachment he didn't know how to handle.

"Something... in your trip changed you. You phraseology can't support you; if we can't find some way to strengthen it you're going to die. And we have to do it quickly, I don't think you have much time left. It should hit you all at once."

Spock's eyebrows flew up. He was appreciative of the man's honesty, however... that he was going to die... and so soon!

"Is there anything we can do?" If there was, he would like to know about it.

"I would assume so. If we can just find some way to strengthen your body... but it would have to be a good bit; you'd have to be far stronger than you are now."

"Mr Richards, you said you were experimenting with a machine... something used to transmit physical elements of one biomass into another?"

"I am."

"Well, could we use it on me and Spock? I mean, if we could transfer my alien energy that I got from the Kymellians into Spock, then it would probably upgrade his body."

"That's possible… it's untested…"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Not that I can think of. Spock? Is it alright with you? We'd be replicating and transferring Julie's energy from herself to you. It might save you. It might do nothing. It will almost definitely hurt."

"I am a Vulcan. I can control the pain. This is a logical option. Shall we proceed?"

"I suppose. Julie… this will hurt you too. Not as much as Spock but you will be in agony. I doubt you'll ever have experienced anything like this before."

"Sir, this is Spock's life. If we can save him… we have to try."

They walked over to a separate room, and Julie began hooking Spock to a device while Mr Fantastic began programming something into the computer.

"Alright, Lightspeed, you'll need to be over here." Mr Fantastic positioned Julie, and walked over to Spock, making the final adjustments. Julie, unable to hear for the helmet thing she was wearing couldn't hear their conversation. "You know, Spock, it's a good thing you're half human or I don't think this would work."

Spock reasoned that Mr Fantastic had encountered the specifics of his unique genetics in his scans. It still didn't make sense. "Sir?"

"If you were all vulcan your DNA wouldn't be compatible enough with Lightspeed's for this to work. If you were all human I don't think you'd survive this. This will hurt, Spock. I won't give you any illusions on there. This will be excruciating."

"The alternative is death. This seems preferable."

"All right then." Mr Fantastic walked out of the room and into the separate control room.

The machine whirred, and came to life. The circle behind Julie glowed yellow, and lightning shot out, striking Julie in the back. She screamed. Spock's eyes opened wide as something clenched in his chest. Then from Julie's chest the lightning came through, seeming strained through her body; not as large as what was going into her, but brighter. It hit Spock, and he didn't know anything else from the pain.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When Spock came too, it was on a bed with Julie looking down on him. She looked exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Spock's voice was cracked, but Julie seemed glad to hear it.

"Mr Fantastic, he's waking up." She looked back down at Spock. "'Bout time you woke up, Pixie. We were getting worried."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine. Also, I have to get home soon. Or my parents will freak out. You're going to be fine; it worked. We're not sure what kind of side effects it'll have…"

"This young lady," Mr Fantastic interrupted "needs to get home now. She should be asleep, and better be for a long time. She'll also need a ride. My wife, Susan, the Invisible Woman, will take her in the Fantasticar. She's in no condition to fly. In fact, she shouldn't even be here, but she wouldn't leave."

"I had to stay." Lightspeed protested. "I couldn't just leave Spock…"

"Very admirable of you, but you'll do yourself damage if you try staying awake for too long." Mr Fantastic took Julie from under the arms and helped her to her feet. She swayed and looked on the brink of collapse.

"Spock, he's going to want to run more tests. Are you okay, or…"

Spock knew she was offering to stay. Or to try to. She was in no condition even to stand, let alone attempt to remain conscious and be there for something as unnecessary as emotional support. Spock was now very definitely feeling the human emotion of guilt. How could Julie offer to stay there when it was so obviously detrimental to her health? She probably wouldn't suffer any long term effects unless she fainted and hit her head, however even that was a risk. How could she even consider staying for him?

"I shall be fine, Lightspeed. It is imperative you rest."

Lightspeed moaned, and went limp in Mr Fantastic's arms, whimpering slightly. Mr Fantastic turned as a blond woman walked in, in the same outfit as he was in.

"Hello Susan."

"Oh Lightspeed." Susan (also presumably the Invisible Woman) sighed. "It's alright, Spock, I'll take care of her."

Spock nodded. Susan took Julie into her arms, and walked out of the room. Mr Fantastic moved over to some medical instruments, no doubt for more tests, but somehow Spock found he didn't care as much anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Spock had spent the night in the Baxter Building, where the Fantastic Four lived. There had been some alien who had attacked in the middle of the night, and the Fantastic Four had gone to fight him, but Mr Fantastic had told him to stay inside where it was safer. He also showed Spock the escape route, just in case. It had not been a particularly restful night.

The following morning was spent more peacefully, the alien had been defeated and all seemed to be normal. It was somewhat disconcerting. However, at about midday, Lightspeed returned.

"Julie, you came back!"

"'Course, you didn't think I was gonna leave my Pixie alone did you?" Julie looked tired, weary, and her movements were less fluid than before, suggesting leftover pain. It was not something that should she should be experiencing. Certainly not on Spock's behalf.

"You should not have harmed yourself for me. This is not my world, and you are a superhero."

"Well, first off, if I didn't save your life, I wouldn't be a very good superhero. And second, it doesn't have to be your world for me to save you. I have alien friends."

"It was illogical."

"Maybe. Maybe not. So… were there any side effects to our transfer?"

"None have appeared yet. Mr Fantastic cautions me that they are likely to appear soon if at all. There would be a delayed reaction as the cells would need time to transform. However, that waiting period has reached its approximate end. New developments should happen shortly."

"Okay. So, it's a Saturday so I don't have school. I'm free all day, unless Power Pack needs me."

"Your superhero team."

"Yeah. Oh, hi Mr Fantastic!"

"Here, you haven't eaten anything all day." Mr Fantastic handed Spock a glass cup of water. Spock nodded at him.

"Vulcan physiology does not require as much water consumption as humans. As we live on a desert planet…"

Spock never finished that sentence. Because his cup shattered under his fingers. Spock started in surprise, and dropped the shards of glass, pulling his hand down back into the counter behind him. His hand smashed through the material as though it were water. Spock yanked his hand out and took a few steps forward into the open room, he launched forward, leaving a hole in the floor where he had pushed off with his feet. When he fell to the floor, he didn't move, afraid of what he would do.

"What's wrong with Spock?" Julie cried worriedly.

"I am unsure Lightspeed." Spock replied. "However my physical strength seems to have been greatly increased." Spock tried to stay calm. Julie's next words didn't help.

"Spock I didn't say anything. What's happening?"

"You did say something. You asked what was wrong with me. And I do not know what is happening!"

"Spock I only said I didn't say anything. That time I only thought what's happening!"

Spock's eyes widened. His telepathy was out of control again except… now it was only more powerful. He couldn't tell people's words from their thoughts anymore. That was his last thought before something clicked around his neck, and he lost consciousness.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When Spock awoke again, he was strapped to a table with some kinds of metal bonds, all kinds of instruments hovering around him. His telepathy was a low buzz in the back of his mind, there but not strong enough to do anything with. There was some noise radiating from an instrument above his head, and he wondered what was happening. Had he done something wrong?

"Spock!" Spock looked over, and saw Julie running over. "You got your powers."

It was so blunt, so… obvious perhaps, such a 'breath of fresh air' as his mother would put it that at first Spock simply stared.

"You do not say."

Julie gave a laugh that mixed with an exhale, and smiled. "Yeah. I say. Your telepathy was superboosted, along with your strength, and senses… you pretty much got all around enhanced. You also seem to have some kind of force field… we have no idea where that comes from. And… we're guessing this comes from me… we think you can fly."

Spock stared. This… was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Flight? And such enhansements… he could barely understand this at all.

"So we've been talking about what to do exactly."

Right. Because he was a problem again. Because he was still managing to cause trouble. What was wrong with him?

"We think this could also maybe solve your-where-are-you-staying problem. We think maybe you could stay with the X - men.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"The X - Men? Were they not the ones who found me?"

"Yeah, that's right. I mean, you're kinda a mutant, I guess. I mean, your gene structure is sure changed now and all. And you have powers that you need to learn to control. Seems to me like you'd fit right in."

Spock doubted he was ever going to 'fit in' anywhere. Still. It was a nice thought if unrealistic.

"Hello Spock." Mr Fantastic walked into the room. "I believe I have something to help with your powers until you get them fully under control." He placed a cube on a table, and it expanded, opening into a metallic suit. "I can program your natural strength into the suit, and then the suit will provide adequate resistance to any force above your norm. It'll be awkward, but unless you actively fight the suit it should work. I understand your flight won't go off accidentally, and that band on your wrist nullifies your telepathy."

Spock was unpleasantly reminded of Vulcan, where all his abnormalities were eradicated, where he was supposed to be just as normal, just as Vulcan as anyone else.

"Of course this is all just temporary until you can learn to control your powers. Oh, and I have another piece of good news. Lightspeed left before she could hear it. Your intelligence was highly boosted." Spock's eyebrow raised.

"From what I gather you had a very high intellect already, but now… if you want I think I look forward to seeing you in my labs."

Spock's eyes widened. He had seen some of Mr Fantastic's technology, the level of advancement… "You believe I am intelligent enough too…"

"I should think your intelligence is still growing. I can predict where it'll stabilize, and it'll stabilize high. I'd love to have you. Though… I can't promise I'll be any more sociable."

"That is quite alright." Spock was beaming inside, this was incredible! This world… he didn't deserve any of this, not Julie, not this fantastic opportunity… this was… beyond anything he'd ever imagined. He nearly slapped himself mentally. He couldn't lose focus! Yes he had powers. This made him nothing more than a greater freak than before. He was still worthless. Still a freak. Nothing had changed.

"I'll go contact Xavier, he's in charge of the X - Men, and ask him about you."

"Very well." Spock agreed. Mr Fantastic pressed a button on the suit and it folded into a cube. He stretched a finger over to a button on the wall and Spock's restraints released. Mr Fantastic then tossed the cube at Spock, striking on his chest. The cube suddenly expanded and enveloped Spock, perfectly forming itself around Spock's body. Spock walked around experimentally, picked up a few objects and squeezed them. He nodded in approval.

"Your apparatus seems to be functioning admirably."

"Thank you." Mr Fantastic grinned. "Well, I need to contact Xavier. I'll be seeing you around."

He left, and Spock stared after him in a state of shock. Julie walked over. "Pixie? Are you… are you okay?"

"I appear to be vastly improved."

"But you're not the same anymore. You aren't who you used to be. You're something different now, and that can be hard to deal with. I've been through it. Let me help."

"I do not require help. I am a Vulcan. I shall accept this turn of events and proceed logically. I am a Vulcan. I can do nothing else."

"Well. We'll see how things turn out. Come on. Let's try out your new suit."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Spock I have good news!" Mr Fantastic had just returned from the institute, and he was grinning. His news wasn't hard to guess. "They're letting you in. You can go whenever you want."

"I find that to be highly unlikely, the chances that I would be able to"

"Spock. When do you want to go?"

Spock glanced up and wished his heart wasn't beating so hard. "I suppose now would be acceptable. Will the X - Men be able to assist me with my newfound abilities."

"Spock that's what the X - Men do." Julie smiled reassuringly. "All the X - Men have one power or another, and the institute is just that. A school. They learn more than math and science, they're trained to use their powers."

"To become superheroes?"

"Some of them choose to. Some just learn how to safely harness their powers and then try to live normally in the world."

"I see. Is there pressure to become heroes?"

"I'm told not, but I don't know. I've visited the institute some times. Power Pack even gave a training session to some of the kids. But I haven't stayed there long enough to know."

"Very well. I am prepared to depart."

"Alright…" Mr Fantastic's sentence was cut short by the alarm blaring through the Baxter Building.

"Spock I need the Fantasticar. Lightspeed, can you fly him over?"

"Yes sir."

"Do it, I have to go!" Mr Fantastic ran out of the room, ready to save the world from whatever now imperilled it.

Julie turned to Spock. "Since you don't have your telepathy anymore is it okay if I touch you? On the armour and just around the arms to carry you?"

"It is fine."

"All right. We're going to move fast. But I make a protective shield around me when I move. Only protects you, me, and my surroundings from my speed though. Get hit and you'll still bleed, so don't get any ideas about using me as a force field."

"I will not. It is fortunate that you have this charastic. The destruction you might cause traveling at such speeds…"

"Yeah, I know. Come on; we don't know how long it'll be safe here."

Spock nodded. "Very well then. I believe there is a window down the hall…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Professor Xavier, this is Spock. Are you ready to take him?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the first day of class, and Spock was mostly controlling his newfound powers. His intelligence had fully stabilized, though Mr Fantastic opted to wait until Spock was in full control of himself before he came to help with the man's experiments. Spock quite agreed. He was still wearing the harness, but on a low level; he was mostly in control. The class was just beginning, and Spock was curious to see what method of education would be utilized.

The instructor introduced him to the class, in a method far longer than would be applied on Vulcan. It was not logical to devote long periods of class time to introductions when class time was supposed to be dedicated to learning. Even though occasions where a student unexpectedly transferred was quite rare.

When they began class, Spock realized that he was to begin utilizing his telepathy in basic attacks and defences. He did not believe this reconciled with Vulcan principles. They were to begin with defences, so Spock did not wish to disrupt class. He would wait until class had finished.

"Instructor Psylocke?" Spock stood by her desk after the bell had rung.

"Yes, Spock?"

"Instructor Psylocke, I do not believe utilizing telepathy with the intention of causing harm to others is reconciled with the teachings of Surak."

"You don't want to learn to use your telepathy in attack?"

"I do not."

"Well, you don't have to, but I hope I can change your mind. If you want you can solely focus on the defensive aspects… you don't mind using your telepathy in defence?"

"To not do so, especially in a world of rampantly emotional and violent telepaths would be illogical."

"All right then. But I would prefer you learned attacks."

Spock gathered the principals of Surak around him like a cloak. They enveloped him, defined him, were him. There was nothing else, nothing that mattered.

"I do not think that necessary." A memory, unbidden. Meeting with teachers after school was never good. They had criticized him, accused him of cheating, told him he was inadequate. There was no emotion. Logic enveloped him, defined him. It defined him. It was him. Nothing else mattered.

"As vulcans mature they gain inherent knowledge of how to use their abilities. We study how to control our minds, and defence is extensively studied. However, we have no need to study attack. As the knowledge is inherent, it is considered that teaching how to attack will encourage attack. Attacking the mind of an individual is considered an unforgivable offence, excluding the most extreme of circumstances."

Psylocke nodded. "I can see where you're coming from, Spock, but you'll find a lot of the most extreme of circumstances here. And I wish more people had your respect. But with people trying to destroy the world every other weekend we can't afford the luxury of not taking full advantage of our abilities. Learning to attack with your mind has lots of advantages, some of which being that it is sometimes the only way to defend yourself or others around you. It helps you develop other aspects of your mind, and it teaches you about yourself. It's a long range attack, and one of the best there is. And you don't need to just go around constantly attacking people like that.

"I've read your file, Spock, and you have a lot of abilities; telepathy is just one of them. You have more than just telepathy to rely on, and you don't need to rely on telepathy for attack. But not exploiting a resource is illogical, right?"

"Unless it is one that should not be exploited."

"Spock, there is nothing wrong with telepathy. I know some people use it for horrible things, but someday someone's life may depend on your ability to get information from someone's mind, or disable someone from a distance or without touching them. I can't tell you how helpful telepathy is against someone who absorbs kinetic energy like Sebastian Shaw. Just because something can be used for evil doesn't mean we should be afraid of that thing. It does mean we should be careful, but not fully knowing something as powerful as telepathy can be dangerous and irresponsible. Do you understand?"

Spock considered this. True, on Vulcan there was no need for telepathy, and no good reason to encourage it as a weapon. However, this world was different. Lives really could rest on his telepathy. And it would be good for there to be a telepath with his amount of respect and control. "I believe so, instructor Psylocke."

Psylocke gave a smile, and noticed he hadn't thanked her. Perhaps thanks weren't logical. Oh well. He would learn about things like that from psychology class or just from some other person. Perhaps Lightspeed. She seemed to have taken a liking to this new student.

 **List of non mines: Psylocke**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Spock? How was school?"

It was Julie again. Spock was beginning to find himself illogically attracted to these visits. He turned to face the young girl in the doorway.

"It was informative." Spock was not sure what else the point of school would be.

"Uh huh. That's the point. But Spock, I've heard about the way you were acting."

Spock felt something contract. He done something wrong. He should not have spoken up. It had been a gross breach of…

"Uh, Spock? I didn't mean you did something wrong. Are you freaking out?"

"No."

"Okay… well I just meant that you're acting like you want people to steamroll you."

"Steamroll?"

"Spock, you're acting like you expect everyone to hate you. If you keep acting like people will hate you, then that's how they'll treat you."

"I do not understand the error in my conduct."

"Be more friendly. Try to make friends."

"Friendship is illogical. It has no purpose."

"Actually, friendship is logical." A light turned on in Julie's eyes, and she shifted her posture into her argument stance. "In humans friendship inspires people to be better than they would be by themselves. It also gets us to fight harder, and learn more about everything and everyone around us."

"Why…"

"Because friendship is motivational. And if we humans don't care deeply about something, then we won't do much of anything."

"That is not logical."

"That is true."

"I see. In that event… I do not know how to socialize."

"Hm. Well, how about first I take you to see my siblings."

"The rest of Power Pack?"

"Yeah, they've been curious about you. Um… what to expect… Okay, so Katie's the youngest. She'll probably completely disregard the whole no touching thing. Drastically. She's only 8. That's 3rd grade. Very energetic and hyper. She's also really emotional. You'll probably get along great with Alex, my older brother. He's 14. He's a great guy, and I think you two will warm up to each other real fast. Um… and then there's Jack. Jack… Mass Master… he's 10 years old. And watch your back around him. He goes out of his way to annoy everyone. Me, mom, dad, everyone. He loves practical jokes. Feel free to turn his pranks on him if you can. I'll help you. Yeah… you'll have to deal with Jack."

"That is acceptable." Spock wondered if he should try to somehow encourage Julie. He did not know how, and it was not Vulcan. As they left the building, Spock experienced the Human emotion of guilt. She was giving him so much, helping him so much, and he was doing nothing for her in return. He had not even informed her of his Human half, his eternal disgrace and shame. He did not deserve this… but they were leaving, and there was no logical way to stop now.


End file.
